The Love Project
by YackAttack
Summary: "Each of you will write a short essay about what love means to you. Then you will present it to the class and receive a grade." When Sweetie announces that the class is writing an essay about love, well, nothing good can come out of this. Peddie one-shot. Takes place Mid-season 3. Peddie is broken up. Read and Review!


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So, while you are patiently waiting for S.O.S. (sequel to -J) to come out, I figured I'd post a Peddie one-shot because let's face it, we all love Peddie. This is not my best work ever, considering I wrote it on my phone in the car, but I like anyway. And I know it's no where near Valentine's Day. But, it's not mentioned that much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA.**

* * *

Valentine's week. Oh no, at Frobisher Academy it wasn't Valentine's DAY. But, because Sweetie just loved it so very much it became Valentine's WEEK. And he ALWAYS some how had to torture the class with some romantic activity. It was HELL. Especially for Patricia Williamson. Vowed never, ever, to fall in love. Especially not with some idiot American.

Patricia remembered every week of torture since she first started at the school. Last year, Sweet luckily was too preoccupied with "Other things" (Almost expelling Mara, his son issues, etc.) to torture them like so. But this year, Eddie was here. Eddie would surely change Valentine's Week for the red head, though she couldn't decided if it would be in a good way or bad.

"And that is why," Sweet said, continuing his lecture. "I love Valentine's Day so much."

The same lecture. Every. Single. Year. And Patricia would zone out of it completely. Every time.

"This year for the Valentine's Week activity, the junior class will be doing what I like to call 'The Love Project'." Sweetie said.

Patricia raised and eye brow.

"The what now?" she blurted.

"The Love Project! Each of you will write an essay on love-" he started, but Jerome cut him off.

"Whoa. Hold it right there. I am NOT writing and essay all about my feelings." Jerome said.

"SECONDED!" Patricia cried, looking for any way out of this.

"Ya, Sir, this is ridiculous." Eddie added.

"Well Edison-" Sweet said.

"EDDIE!" Eddie demanded.

"Well, Eddie, you have never experienced the wonders of Valentine's Week before. Keep an open mind. You may actually enjoy it." Sweet's tone was cheerful, though the entire class was moping.

"Ya ok. And I'm going to be a guidance counceler," Patricia mumbled.

"As I was saying," Mr. Sweet continued. "Each of you will write a short essay about what love means to you. Then you will present it to the class and receive a grade."

"PRESENT." Alfie said, shuddering.

The students were clearly all ready to protest this project more, but the bell rang.

* * *

"Sweetie Junior!" Jerome called.

Eddie looked over from the heated Sibuna meeting by his locker to see Jerome running over.

"What do you want Jerry?" he asked bluntly.

"You need to get your dad to cancel this project. I'm not doing it." Jerome complained.

"I'm not so thrilled either, but I already asked. He's refusing to change his mind. The decision is final." Eddie said.

"I think it's an adorable idea!" KT gushed.

"Great. Then you can write mine for me." Patricia said to her.

"Patricia, this is going to be a learning experience for all of us!" KT said, trying to brighten her spirits. Patricia just glared at her.

"Ya, I'm gonna learn to hate Sweet just a little more." she moaned.

* * *

Eddie sat on his bed. Wondering. Just wondering what on earth he was going to write about. Love? Ya ok, he was so great at expressing his feeling and his would be a breeze. NOT. Though he couldn't help but to wonder... If he was having so much trouble he couldn't even imagine what a problem Patricia would have. Her, writing and essay about love? Yup. There was a good chance he was going to be humiliated when she told the entire class about all the reasons she DOESN'T love him.

He wasn't going to let her do that.

He was going to do it first.

He would list all the reasons why love is stupid, proven by her!

Patricia was having an extremely difficult time writing this essay. She hated love. It was the stupidest feeling ever invented.

Wait!

That was a feeling. That's how she felt about love. That's what she could write about. Sweet never did say they had to be nice feelings did he? She could write about all the ways love was horrible! And stupid.

* * *

"...And that is why l believe love makes the world to round." Willow finished.

The class applauded. Though Willow's speech was full of hippie terms and stupid sayings, it was the best one so far. Everyone had just repeated about how love made you happy, or how love made you sad.

"Ok Eddie.. And Patricia." Mr. Sweet said. "I have 911 on speed dial, you may present."

"So you may be wondering why were presenting together." Eddie said.

"That's because for once in our lives we actually agreed on something. The fact that love is stupid. So when Sweet read our essays, he realized it would be much better to combine them." Patricia groaned.

"Love is like that one emotion that has the right to control all your other emotions." Eddie started

"It has a right to make you happy, the stereotypical happy relationship. And it has the right to make you absolutely miserable with the stereotypical breakup." Patricia continued.

"And love has a right to make you incredibly angry. The fact that you actually give a crap about another person? The fact that when they're upset, it upsets you too? The fact that you can't upset them with being angry at yourself. If you upset the person you love, suddenly you're the bad guy. Suddenly, you have to wonder, am I a horrible person?"

"And love can make you scared. Scared that you've fallen too hard or too quick. Scared that any second from now you'll get your heart broken and your love will learn to lie somebody else. And that is the scariest thing in the world."

"But, love can also give you the greatest feeling in the world. The feeling you get when you're with that one person. The person that makes you feel happy beyond anything you can imagine." Eddie said, starting to smile a bit.

"It's unexplainable. The only word you can use to explain it is love. No one understands why."

"Love shouldnt be about the complications, the worries, the stereo types, or even the people in the relationship. It about how you feel about each other. And nothing else actually matters."

"Because when you love someone, there are moments when you forget all those feelings, and you just feel love. Everything is perfect. The true meaning of love is when you realize, you put that person first. The person you love's happiness comes before yours. And if that means they're happier with someone else, you let them be." Patricia said, taking the words in.

"And if that means they're happier not being with you, then you don't question it."

"Even though deep down you always want them to be yours." They finished in usion.

And the entire class was an up roar with applause.

"Wow." Joy said. "That puts mine to shame I'll tell you that much."

"They're going to do better than me." Mara gasped.

"See, I told you two combining your writing would work for the better." Sweet said matter-o-factly.

* * *

Patricia was sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine, when Eddie walked in.

"Wow. That was a serious déjà vu moment." he said shaking his head.

"What? Are you gonna kiss me now?" Patricia teased.

Eddie sat down on her bed beside her.

"Look, I didn't know that we were going to end up writing the same exact essay." he said.

"No one could've. We had the same idea. Not a crime."

"I just didn't want you to think I plagerized yours or something."

"My essay was not worth plagerism."

"Yes, it actually was. It was really deep."

"Deep? I'm just a deep person." Patricia joked.

"I'm serious. I-I don't actually know what to say."

"Ok. I'll start then. Did you actually think that I didn't want to be with you? And you wanted me to be happy so you just let me go?"

"I didn't want to upset you more than you already were. I didn't want to fight with you because I thought that you thought you were doing the right thing."

"Well I obviously wasn't doofus!"

"Easy Yacker. I can't read your mind you know."

"Really? Well, what am I thinking right now?"

Eddie thought for a moment. What was she thinking about. Probably him. He didn't know whether the thoughts were positive or negative, but he had a feeling she was thinking about him.

"You're thinking about me."

"What about you?"

Eddie thought again, and realized, this was the perfect chance to take advantage of the situation. So that's what he did. He leaned into her and kissed her roughly, snaking an arm around her waist. To his surprise, she kissed back, and snaked an arm around his neck.

When the two broke away, Eddie asked:

"Is that what you were thinking?"

"What?" Patricia asked.

"That you wanted me to kiss you?"

"Oh. Ya. You could say that." she mumbled, face flushing.

"Maybe something good did come out of this stupid Love Project." Eddie said.

"You know..." Patricia said, taking in a deep breath. "I love you."

"What?"

"I love you." she said again more confidently.

A huge smile broke out of Eddie's face.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note: Yay! Did you love it? Hate it? Tell me what you thought! **

**S.O.S. will be posted Monday or Tuesday.**

**So that whole speech they made about love, its not entirely about Peddie because I did put some of my own personal feelings in there, but all the stuff about being afraid was all Patricia. Lots of love! Xx**


End file.
